This a request to continue the Cell Sciences and Immunochemistry Core (CSIC). This Core has been established since July 1998 and has served the four projects well as outlined in the -01 application. The function of the Core remains to provide a central resource for timely, quality control, cost-effective services in immunochemistry, autoantibody assays, and cytokine measurements. In addition, the Core will provide advice and will carry out experiments to generate T-T and B-B hybridomas with desired specificities. The Core will develop new and improved procedures that will permit the investigators to ask novel and important questions as the research needs of the projects evolve. The CSIC will provide expertise and help in cloning new autoantigens from both kidney and salivary glands. The Director of the Core is assisted by the Co-Director and the Assistant Director. Four consultants with diverse expertise have been recruited. The services include recombinant antigens and peptides, antigen preparation, autoantibody assays, immunohistology, flow cytometry, and hybridoma generation. It is expected the CSIC will continue to serve all four projects as outlined in this competitive renewal.